1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for fault protection in power distribution circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for a direct current ground fault interrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground fault is an anomaly in an electrical power circuit whereby electricity travels to ground potential via an unintended route in the circuit. For example, a short circuit causes electricity to travel to ground by bypassing some or all portions of an appliance powered by the electricity.
As an example, water often provides such an unintended path for electricity. Presence of water near electrical circuits is therefore hazardous. Many high-performance computing systems (HPC systems) use liquid cooling for dissipating the heat generated in those systems. The liquid coolant is often water, a mixture of water and some compound, or a coolant. Regardless of the type of liquid coolant used, the coolant circulates in close proximity with electrical components within the systems, and poses a ground fault hazard.